1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting mechanism having a link chain and clamps which are each fastened on a chain link of the link chain and by means of which in each case at least one printed product can be gripped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transporting mechanisms of the type mentioned above have been known for some time in the printing industry. In particular, they are used for conveying newspapers. The newspapers are fed to the transporting mechanism in an imbricated stream formation and gripped by the transporting mechanism. The clamps here engage in the imbricated stream and each clamp grips a newspaper at the fold. The clamps are controlled by a guide and are opened and closed correspondingly. At the end of a conveying path, the newspapers are fed to another apparatus for further processing. For example, such an apparatus is used to set down the newspapers in groups. The clamps are opened again via the control guide. During the conveying operation, the printed products can be conveyed in any desired direction and, in particular, also through curves and around bends. They can also be worked on, for example, addressed, using an inkjet unit, during the conveying operation.
In the case of a transporting mechanism suitable for conveying printed products, and in particular newspapers, the production costs, the assembly costs, the wear and the service life and the noise during operation are significant factors.
The production costs are brought about, in particular, by the number of additional parts per meter and by the assembly costs. Additional parts are, in particular, running rollers, ball-and-socket joints and screw connections.
The wear occurring in the transporting mechanism is usually comparatively high, and depends on the conveying speed. The higher the conveying speed, the higher the level of wear and the shorter the service life of the transporting mechanism. If a transporting mechanism has to be replaced, then this results in a relatively long standstill period, and thus to operation being interrupted.
The development of noise likewise depends on the conveying speed, but also on other technical factors.
A desirable transporting mechanism would be one which is more cost-effective to produce and assemble, has a longer service life and, in addition, is quieter to operate.
The prior art has disclosed a transporting mechanism which has clamps by means of which always two printed products are gripped and conveyed at the same time. This transporting mechanism, however, has the disadvantage that the product thickness is usually restricted. Particularly thick products cannot be conveyed. It is also disadvantageous that the subsequent processing of the printed products is limited to even numbers of products. This is disadvantageous particularly for forming groups. It would be possible, if appropriate, for the two jointly conveyed products to be separated again. Separating products, however, is a difficult process which, in this case, would vastly reduce production reliability.